Chapter One: Little Bird
by sarahweber
Summary: When MAcy's mom, Nancy gets her tickets to see her favorite musician, Cody Simpson, Macy is overwhelmed with excitement. She attends the concert and a mishap occurs. Bringing Macy backstage, with her idol. Cody and Macy become closer than expected, and a surprise occurs months into their relationship. Leaving them scared and confused.


I'm Macy, I live in just about the smallest most hick town in southern Ohio you could probably ever think up. My dad's a farmer. He breeds Clydesdales, his dream is to one day breed one beautiful and strong enough for Budweiser. Although the chances for that ever happening is very farfetched.. Me, my mom Nancy, and older brother Jase, constantly mock him over his obsession with his horses, but we love what he does and I couldn't imagine living any other way.

We currently have 6 Clydesdale horses on the farm. It is hard work making sure everything is perfect for those horses, but very rewarding in the end. My favorite horse is Miles. He was born here on the farm about 12 years ago. Although I was only four-years old when he was born, I still remember the connection we had since day one, I have never felt such a strong bond with any other horse or let alone any other animal.

My 17th birthday is coming up here in a couple days, and I couldn't be excited. I mean turning 16 was by far the coolest birthday, I got my license, a new laptop, and my dad gave me his old red ford ranger. It's beaten up, hardly runs, but I absolutely love it. This year I didn't really ask for anything, I just wanted my parents to surprise me. And honestly there is thrill and nervousness about this choice. They aren't the best gift givers. One year for Christmas I got a black jacket that read "grumpy" and had Grumpy's face from Snow White and the seven dwarfs on it. It was so embarrassing.

Now about my older brother, Jase. Him and I rarely fight, I feel like I have two fathers in this house, even though he is only 3 years older than me. He is so protective over everything i do, but I suppose that's how all older brothers are. And I love him for that.

So my birthday is today, and you know how people always ask you on your birthday if you feel any different? I never understood that, of course I'm not going to feel any different from yesterday. Ask me in 6 months if I feel older. Anyway, today my family is taking my out to eat, I get to choose where we go so I picked The Olive Garden. It isn't my favorite, I personally love Chinese food, and would have loved to have gone to P.F. Chang's, but my mom doesn't care for it so I decided to pick something we'd all enjoy.

We just got to the restaurant and I ordered to usual cheese ravioli. I absolutely love this stuff. I could eat it every day.

"Are you ready to open your gifts?" My mom asked in a very excited way.

She seemed more excited than me. But that's my mom for you, a very lovable outgoing person.

"Of course!" I replied nervous and excited to see what my parents thought up for my gift. Hoping and praying it isn't another one year membership to Planet Fitness or a gift card to the Cheesecake Factory.

Nervously I opened the single envelope my mother handed me. Inside was a card that read "Happy birthday my dearest daughter, may all your dreams and fantasies be held within..." I could feel something thick on the inside, thinking to myself "it has to be money", I opened the card. Out fell two VIP concert tickets to see my favorite musician Cody Simpson! I couldn't hold in my excitement!

"MOM, OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS! Are theses for real!?" I asked, as tears began to fall from my face.

"Yes honey! They were giving them away on the radio station so I called and called and finally won!" My mom said proudly knowing she could never top this gift.

I couldn't believe what had just happened, I looked at the passes and noticed the concert was tomorrow! Instantly I thought to myself, I have nothing to wear! After we were finished eating I insisted on going to the mall to find the perfect outfit for Cody to see me in. After 3 hours of shopping and my brother constantly saying "here buy this..lets go home" I finally found the perfect outfit, a short dark blue skirt with pink floral print, because I know how Cody lives floral, a collared white blouse and plain white vans. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
